Flor de Cerejeira
by sakuraboys-bruno
Summary: Watanuki jamais imaginou que encontraria aquela garota... *FIC Crossover com personagens de xxxHolic e CCS*
1. 01 Prólogo

**N/A:**_ Olá, primeiramente gostaria de comunicar que as personagens do _**CLAMP**_ não me pertencem, esta fic não tem fins lucrativos. Estou apenas me divertindo com estas maravilhosas personagens._

_Dedico esta minha primeira fic à minha ficwriter favorita _Sak. Hokuto-chan_ que me animou quando eu quis começar a escrever. E ao meu amigo _Nakago.Spider_ que cobrou o post da minha primeira fic ansioso. Obrigado aos dois!_

_Espero que gostem e, por favor, me digam o que acharam! Até o próximo capítulo!_

* * *

Flor de Cerejeira

Prólogo

O relógio marcava 22h28min, naquele horário as pessoas, em geral, estão todas em suas casas, aquecidas e protegidas. Podia-se ouvir apenas o barulho do vento das folhas caindo das árvores, toda a cidade estava em silêncio. As cerejeiras estavam todas repletas de flores, e chão estava todo rosado com tantas pétalas caídas.

No entanto, em uma das ruas escuras e vazias podia se ouvir de longe o som de passos rápidos e uma respiração ofegante. Mesmo com a escuridão e os poucos postes com as lâmpadas acesas, era possível distinguir um belo rapaz alto, esguio e usando um uniforme escolar negro.

O rapaz usava óculos ova lados com uma armação muito fina e delicada, sua pele muito clara e alva mostrava que tinha uma beleza tipicamente oriental. Seus cabelos curtos e negros contrastavam de maneira única com seus olhos azulados como safiras.

Os passos do jovem se tornavam cada vez mais lentos à medida que o cansaço aumentava. De repente, um vulto se aproximou por trás do rapaz.

- Watanuki-kun! – Exclamou o ser que o seguia.

- Não! Não! Não adianta... Eu não vou cozinhar para aquela maluca hoje!

De repente, o vulto alcançou o rapaz e eis que sob a luz de um dos postes podemos enxergar sua aparência. O ser que estava em frente ao garoto era pequeno e tinha um formato oval, negro e com orelhas grandes. Em sua testa podia-se ver uma linda pedra azulada.

- Mokona vai levar Watanuki! – disse o pequeno ser.

- Não! – respondeu o rapaz.

- Não adianta tentar escapar, esta noite está perfeita para muito sakê e torta cremosa de chocolate! – disse uma jovem de longos cabelos negros que se aproximava.

- Yuuko-chan? – Watanuki disse apreensivo.

Yuuko vestia um longo vestido na cor púrpura com borboletas negras bordadas e pequenas borboletas de tecido adornando vários pontos da roupa. Seu cabelo estava preso em um coque com muitos fios soltos que pendiam sobre suas costas que estava à mostra devido ao estilo do vestido.

- Não podemos deixar nossos convidados esperando. – disse Yuuko apontando para o telhado de uma casa.

Watanuki não havia nem ao menos percebido que havia três vultos sob a luz do luar em cima do telhado de uma casa. Podia-se distinguir uma pessoa, outra com asas e um animal que mais parecia um leão também com asas.

- Q...que..em são eles?

Yuuko voltou-se para Watanuki e gentilmente aproximou seu rosto perto do seu enquanto ajudava-o a se levantar.

- Uma maga muito poderosa e seus dois guardiões.

O rapaz ficou completamente mudo ao reconhecer a garota que estava ali na sua frente. Não conseguia entender como aquela garota que ele havia visto desmaiada nos braços de Syaoran estava bem ali, parada, fitando-o.

* * *

**N/A:**_ E então? Será que gostaram? Se você agüentou ler até aqui, por favor, deixe sua opinião! Este prólogo ficou bem curtinho, mas não posso ficar me estendendo muito. Espero postar um novo capítulo em breve._


	2. 02 Capítulo 01

**N/A:**_ Yuuko, Watanuki, Sakura e os demais personagens desta fic pertencem ao_ **CLAMP**_. Esta fic não é feita com fins lucrativos. Apenas quero manipular o Watanuki como a Yuuko manipula... huehauea..._

_Quero começar este capítulo agradecendo todos os reviews que recebi no Prólogo. Isso me animou muito a escrever a continuação. Espero que gostem ainda mais deste capítulo._

_Acho que esta capítulo tomou um rumo totalmente diferente do que eu esperava. Boa leitura!_

* * *

Flor de Cerejeira

Capítulo 01

O ar estava tenso na sala de estar de Yuuko, que estava sentada em uma poltrona adornada de grandes pétalas de flor de lótus de madeira. A feiticeira dimensional vestia um kimono decorado com pequenas pétalas de cerejeira, talvez uma homenagem à sua convidada. Seus longos cabelos soltos pendiam por todo o assento e encostava-se ao chão devido ao grande comprimento. A jovem garota sentava logo à sua frente vestia uma roupa muito estravagante para sua idade. Um grande laço adornava a sua cintura logo abaixo das costas e o comprimento do vestido chegava um pouco abaixo dos joelhos, nas mangas da blusa podiam se distinguir um o sol do lado esquerdo e uma lua do lado direito. Para completar o figurino, ela usava um elegante chapéu com um símbolo de uma estrela. Seus cabelos alaranjados e repicados chegavam a pouco abaixo dos ombros.

- Xeque! – disse a garota sorrindo e batendo as duas mãos.

- Ohohohoho! Nem pense nisto! – disse a mulher levantando de maneira surpresa. Watanuki, traga mais sakê! – Yuuko olhava pensativa para o tabuleiro que se encontrava logo a sua frente.

- Yuuko-chan, não pode beber tanto com visitas aqui. – Disse um jovem com óculos que entrava na sala com uma bandeja de quitutes e guloseimas.

- Mas hoje é dia de festa, e jamais imaginei que perderia para a Sakura neste jogo!

- Você é muito experiente, Yuuko-san. Mas eu jogava muito xadrez com você sabe quem. – comentou Sakura enquanto acariciava um grande felino com pêlos dourados.

O majestoso animal era um dos guardiões da jovem visitante. O outro, um jovem de longos cabelos prateados e longas vestes brancas com adereços estava sentado encostado na parede sendo entretido por Maru e Moro, as duas servas da feiticeira Yuuko que usavam kimonos para combinar com a sua mestra.

- Yuuko, não quero interromper o jogo, mas será que não seria melhor você perguntar o que a Sakura-san quer? – questionou o jovem rapaz enquanto servia sakê para as duas magas.

- Isso não necessário, Watanuki-kun. Se a Sakura-chan está aqui na minha loja é porque ela tem um desejo mas e eu irei tratar de negócios mais tarde, agora é hora de se divertir, não recebo a visita desta jovenzinha desde a época da sua faculdade, quando nos conhecemos.

- Hã? Faculdade? Mas o que você fazia na faculdade da Sakura-san?

- Oras, eu estava lecionando Watanuki. Fui convidada pelo Sr. Kinomoto, pai da Sakura, para dar uma palestra sobre artigos arqueológicos antigos. Como eu sou uma grande colecionadora dos mais variados objetos e artigos, não podia deixar de aceitar o convite, mas agora não é hora de falarmos sobre isto. Não podemos deixar nossa convidada aborrecida.

- N.n..não é aborrecimento nenhum ouvir suas histórias, Yuuko-san. – respondeu a garota balançando a cabeça para os dois lados com o rosto levemente ruborizado. Aliás, sempre foi um prazer enorme poder conversar com uma pessoa tão experiente e inteligente como você.

- Ohohohhoho! Sakura-chan, sua boba, você continua uma gracinha desde a época que estava no colégio! – riu Yuuko colocando sua mão paralelamente ao seu rosto e olhando para Watanuki.

- Afff... eu desisto... – comentou o rapaz enquanto se dirigia à cozinha.

- Agora conte-me as novidades, Sakura-chan. – disse Yuuko enquanto levava seu cachimbo em direção à boca.

- Como você mesma disse Yuuko-san, estou aqui para pedir sua ajuda. Acredito que você até mesmo saiba qual o motivo da minha visita. Alguém está perturbando a paz de Tóquio, e acredito que meus poderes não são suficientes para deter o mal que está se aproximando.

- Sim eu entendo... eu também senti a alguns dias que algo está se formando. E assim como você percebeu, a fonte deste poder mágico é a Torre de Tóquio. Uma grande névoa exalava de seu cachimbo envolvendo a bruxa em uma aura preocupada.

- Mas nem todos os participantes desta batalha se encontram aqui hoje. Teremos mais uma ajuda especial. – a maga disse apoiando o rosto em uma das mãos e encostando na poltrona.

- Sim, em um dos meus sonhos, pude ver três vultos dos quais não consegui identificar muito bem, mas sei que serão nossos aliados. – comentou Sakura enquanto segurava um pequeno doce com uma delicada pétala de cerejeira em cima.

* * *

Watanuki andava calmamente voltando da loja mais próxima da casa de Yuuko. O rapaz estava com muitas sacolas e segurando uma bandeja com alguns doces, pois o guardião felino de Sakura gostava muito de doces e havia comido todos que Watanuki havia preparado. Ainda assim não conseguia acreditar que Yuuko-san havia tomado tantas garrafas de sakê de apenas uma vez. O jovem garoto até mesmo duvidou que a bruxa bêbada quisesse ficar apenas sozinha com a Sakura-san e havia pedido que ele fosse fazer compras.

- Hey, você.

Watanuki virou já fazendo um cara de enjôo pois sabia exatamente de quem era aquela voz irritante.

- Doumeki! – exclamou o jovem de óculos. O que faz aqui a esta hora? Será que não consigo ficar em paz?

- Doce. – disse o rapaz seriamente enquanto pegava um bolinho que Watanuki carregava e colocava na boca.

- Seu idiota! Você adora mesmo fazer isto! Não bastasse o pedaço de bolo que eu levei para Himawari-chan esta semana, que você comeu friamente durante o meu sonho de qual seria a reação dela ao tocar com seus lindos lábios no doce que preparei com tanto carinho. – gritou o jovem fazendo uma careta assustadora.

- Doce. – repetiu o rapaz pegando mais um bolinho.

- Aaaaahhhh!! – gritou Watanuki enquanto quase soltava uma labareda de fogo em Doumeki com suas reclamações!

- Hey, olhe.

- Já disse que meu nome é Watanuki. Wa-ta-nu-ki!!

O rapaz segurou o rosto do mais baixo e virou-o para o lado para que visse três vultos se aproximando.

Eram três belas garotas, uma com uma longa trança e cabelos ruivos, outra de cabelos curtos que usava óculos e outra que mais parecia uma modelo com longos cabelos azulados.

- Desculpe-me, por acaso vocês conhecem a loja de Ichihara Yuuko? – disse a jovem de óculos que usava um casaco verde comprido até a altura do joelhos, com botas até o calcanhar.

- Anne! Como você é boba! Você acha que qualquer um sabe onde fica a casa da feiticeira dimensional. – cochichou nos ouvidos da amiga, a jovem de longos cabelos que usava um vestido azul com um casado adornado com pêlos também azulados.

- Ele sabe! – falou a menor das três que usava um casaquinho vermelho xadrez, calças jeans negras e estava uma mochila preso no ombro.

A garota ruiva se aproximou de Watanuki e retirou um pequeno pêlo do seu pescoço.

- Este pêlo... não posso estar enganada, mas é igualzinho ao do Mokona, apenas com outra tonalidade.

- C...como? Vocês conhecem aquela coisa? – indagou surpreso o rapaz de cabelos negros.

- Sabia! Marine! Anne! Ele deve conhecer a mulher que procuramos! Cléf nos disse que ela conhecia uma Mokona que era diferenta da que conhecemos. – disse a jovem enquanto batia uma mão fechada na outra.

- Lucy! – gritou a garota de cabelos azulados. Não podemos confiar em pessoas que nem ao menos conhecemos, devemos ser precavidas, e você vai abrindo esta sua grande boca para todos ouvirem.

A jovem de óculos se aproxima de Watanuki e Doumeki.

- Desculpem minhas duas amigas, somos três viajantes e procuramos pela Feiticeira Dimensional, Ichihara Yuuko. Fomos informadas que ela possui um estabelecimento por estas redondezas, mas por algum motivo não conseguimos sentir a presença do local de maneira exata.

- Não tem mais problema. Eu estou aqui! – exclamou Yuuko que estava acompanhada de Sakura e seus guardiões, Kerberos e Yue.

- As três pessoas do meu sonho! – disse Sakura que agora carregava um cajado com uma grande estrela na ponta em uma das mãos e um livro na outra.

- Parece-me que todas as peças do jogo estão aqui. – disse Yuuko olhando para Doumeki e Watanuki.

- O quê? Do que você está falando?? – exclamou Watunuki.

- O jogo que você é peça fundamental, Watanuki-kun. – a feiticeira disse se aproximando de Watanuki e apontando para seu rosto.

* * *

**N/A 1:**_ Nossa, finalmente acabou não é? Aahueahe... esta capítulo ficou mais longo. Acho que agora está bom, o prólogo estava muito curto. Ohohoho... será que eu estou deixando todo mundo louco com minha história?_

_Espero que estejam gostando, e por favor, comente, mesmo que seja uma crítica. Preciso disto para melhorar cada dia mais._

_Agradeço ao Nakago.Spider, Sak.Hokuto-chan, Demetria Blackwell, Svanhild, Sweet Pepper e Artemys Ichihara pelo apoio no Prólogo!_

_Espero que voltem sempre para acompanhar minha história. Vamos ver como será a confusão que esta turma vai arrumar... hauehauhea!_

**N/A 2:**_ Decidi manter os nomes das meninas da maneira que conhecemos no Brasil. Nada contra seus nomes originais, apenas não consigo me acostumar com seus nomes. Espero que isto não atrapalhe a qualidade da fic._

**Tomoyo:**_ Eu quero fazer roupas novas para a Sakura-chan e agora para o Watanuki também!_

**sakuraboys-bruno: **_Ohohoh... você vai ter sua oportunidade, Tomoyo-chan._

**Syaoran:**_ E eu? Não apareço não?_

**sakuraboys-bruno: **_Opa... calma Syaoran-kun... Assim eu vou ficar doido com tanto personagem aparecendo de uma vez._


End file.
